Love In Disguise
by papillondeau
Summary: She's a very beautiful teenage singer with loads of fans that went undercover as nerd because of her agency,    He's the hot teenage playboy in Japan and the heir of a grand company.  When the two stars meet, a big bang is predicted! NxM FOREVER
1. How It All Started

**Hi everyone! It's me, Papillondeau! I'm a total newbie in writing fanfictions. So please forgive me for any mistakes I made. I really hoped that you'll be reviewing my very first story, I'm sure it's gonna be my mood booster! Before I start my never-ending story, just sit back, and enjoy :)**

**By the way, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR THE HAWT NATSUME ;D**

**Chapter One: How It All Started**

It was a beautiful morning in Beaufort High in America, the sun is shining brightly and even you can feel the warmth of its radiance. All students have gone home except for two certain figures which are standing at the school's backyard. This may be in America but confession technique is always the same.

"Mikan-sama..would you go out with me?" asked a dirty blonde haired boy confidently, he got the i-know-you're-gonna-say-yes look. He's tall with a well toned body. He has a brilliant smile ad perfectly white flossed teeth. He has a unique complexion, mixed of a Japanese and French parents that somehow ended up in America (Yeah, tell me how that could happened)

The beautiful brunette in front of him only stared at him for a while and…

"I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you Akira-kun" she said with an apologetic look

Gulped.

"Wh-what? Mikan? What about those dates we had?I thought you liked me for all this time?" he said couldn't believe of what he just heard

"You heard me clearly Akira, I just recognized them as friendly outings. I'm sorry I'm too dense" She said calmly as she walks away from him. The Junpei guy chase her holding her wrist tightly

"Mikan, I really liked you this entire time, I've been mad about you! Please reconsider this.. I-" The guy was about to finish his sentence but was being cut by Mikan

"I'm truly sorry Junpei, but I just like you as a friend, a really close friend, but nothing more" She replied, bowing over and over again. The silver haired guy couldn't do anything and he ends up staring at the brunette's retreating back hopelessly. He just got rejected from the talented,beautiful 17 years old campus heartthrob and singer, Mikan Sakura.

Mikan walks slowly towards her class, she feels really guilty about the guy she just rejected now, he's the football team's captain, one of the cutest guy in school, he has been a big fan of hers and some even thought that they will match each other, Why can't she accepted him? She feels flustered as guilt rushes over her mind.

_Oh well, he just might not be the one _She thought as she sigh and continued to daydream while she make her way to her class However her daydreaming was interrupted by her cellphone's ringtone. She grabbed the phone straight away and answers the call.

"Hello" She said lazily

"Hi Mikan, you sounds so down today" Said Makihara, her manager.

"Yes, it has been a gloomy day! One guy just confessed to me and of course, i rejected him as usual! I feel so bad, Oh, Maki, tell me what to do-"before Mikan started her never-ending story Makihara stopped her.

"Screw those fan boys of yours. I bet they're going to spread bad rumors about you. I have to take care of them" Makihara sighed in frustration

"But Maki-san.."

"No buts. By the way, the agency's planning to transfer you to another country. We're done in America"

"What? It's that soon? Where am I going to be transferred to?"

" Actually the agency is going to send you back to Japan. We're going to sign a contract with Japan's most famous recording you'll be enrolling in the most famous school, Gakuen Alice"

"Japan? Whoaaa! I missed my family and friends. Okay, when will I be transferred?"

"As soon as possible. Probably next week" Makihara replied

"Okaaay" Mikan said happily as she hung up the phone. She slipped it into her bag and start packing her books and walks out of the class

_Japan here I come! _She thought as she smiles.

Hey Mikan, don't forget you have one more week to go!

**MEANWHILE, IN JAPAN.**

"Natsume-samaaaaa!" screamed dozens of fangirls as the gorgeous Natsume Hyuuga stepped out of his hot red Ferrari. He locked the car as he walks coyly getting through the crowd

_Another loud morning_ he thought . He walks lazily and he saw Ruka, his blonde best friend approaching him

"Yo! What's up?" Ruka said as he pat Natsume's shoulder

"Nothing, these whole bunch of idiots are just bugging me"

" No surprise, so how's the party at Koko's place last night, any hot chick?" Ruka grinned

"Just usual types. Tch, those cheap women" He said lazily

"Tsk tsk tsk, Natsume, you're so straightforward" Ruka said as he laugh lightly

The random conversation between this bestfriends continues until a figure walks towards them

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun!" Said a girl flirtatiously

_Why am I so damned to see this old hag's face every morning _Natsume thought

_Oh God, it's the LUNAtic girl again _Ruka thought as he sighed

"How are you guys, I've been missing you!" she said flirtatiously as she poke Natsume and Ruka's chest bitchily. She batted her mascara-thick fake eyelashes made those sickeningly fugly pout, don't forget that she unbuttoned 2 buttons of her uniform to show off her cleavage

_Did she even think that's cute? Wake up girl, you're not Angelina Jolie! _Natsume thought as he tried to avoid seeing her face, which will ruin his entire day

Ruka and Natsume just looked at her in disgust, ignored the girl, and walk pass by her.

"She's crazy" Ruka whispered to Natsume

"Psycho" Natsume added

"It's all your fault Natsume! You shouldn't have dated her!" Ruka exclaimed

" First, I date every girl in this school. Second, She has nice boobs and I didn't know dating her would turn my life into a living hell! But I dumped her last week! " hissed Natsume

"_Every girl?_" Ruka said with an eyebrow raised

" Fine fine, everyone except for that weird girlfriend of yours and the gang (meaning Anna, Nonoko and Sumire which are the girlfriends of Yuu, Mochu and Koko perceptively) !" Natsume exclaimed

"She's not weird you evil Casanova, my Hotaru is just special in her own way!" Ruka defended

"Yeah yeah, whatever" he said lazily. They finally reached the classroom, just a few seconds after the two of them took their seat the fan girl are all over them, well mostly all over Natsume since most of them are scared of _the_ latest Baka Gun version 20xHr that might hit them any minute if they touch Ruka even a bit

_It's gonna be another bloody boring day _Natsume yawned

Little did he know, fate's preparing something huge for him

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Soooo, how's the first chapter? interesting enough? fun enough? exciting enough or is it lame enough to read? REVIEW pleaseeee! thank you so much for reading!**

**Love, Kisses and Hugs, **

**PAPILLONDEAU**


	2. The Tricky Plan

_Damn, I'm nervous. I really am nervous. _Mikan thought

_Do I look weird in this eyeglass? What's with this baggy school uniform and this god forsaken below-knee-length skirt? You've gotta be kidding me. I have to call Maki-san._ She searched for a name in her contact list and hit the green button really hard

"Hey Mikan-chan!Where are you right now?" Makihara answered happily

"I'm in my room right now. what's wrong with the school uniform? I'm wearing it right now and it's definitely not my size and what's with this eyeglass? I look like a.." before she could finish her sentence Makihara cut her off

"Nerd, you look like a nerd right? That's what the agency wants you to do! You attract to many attention and it might harm your reputation if some students got jealous of you or got rejected by you, again" Makihara explained

"But Maki-saaaaan!" Mikan whines

"No buts, this is also an opportunity for you to find real friends don't you think?"

"Aah! You're right! You're brilliant Maki-san! Thank you!" Mikan said cheerfully.

_This is going to be fun! _Mikan thought. Suddenly, her cellphone beeps and she received a text. Mikan pressed some buttons and started to read the message

_Mikan! I heard that you're back! We miss you but we're still busy. I'll contact you when we're going to visit you later. _

_Love, Mum&Dad_

Mikan smiled weakly at this and then throw her cell on to her bed

" Good morning class! Today we have a new student! Come on in dear!" Narumi said as he twirls into the classroom

Mikan stepped into the classroom with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She wears a fully-buttoned and baggy school uniform, below knee length skirt, eyeglass and her hair was ponytailed. She indeed looks like a geek.

" Good morning everyone, my name's Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you!" She said happily. It turns out the class disliked her from the first glance. Some guys are laughing at her and some girls are mocking her. 

Mikan is really annoyed but then she's busy searching around the room, her eyes roam all over the room and every inches of it, she's looking for someone. Her eyes stuck on a midnight blue haired girl with purple orbs. She obviously didn't pay attention to Mikan since she's busy with her invention.

"Hotaruu!" screamed Mikan, she startled the girl. Hotaru glanced up and shocked to see her best friend walking towards her.

"M-Mikan? What in the world are you-" Hotaru stuttered, she's shocked to see her best friend's here and most of all, how she looked like.

"Ssshhhhh. It's the agency. By the way it's so nice to see you again!" Mikan whispered as she snuggled on Hotaru like there's no tomorrow

Hotaru let out a sigh and patted Mikan's head. "You're so troublesome" She said emotionlessly.

"Okay class, enjoy your time greeting the new student. As you all know, it's free time!"

After that, Mikan meets her childhood friends, Anna,Nonoko and Sumire who have known about Mikan's secret identity.

"I can't believe we have a geek in this prestigious class!" Mocked Luna coming out of nowhere, hell I assume.

"Back-off Luna, you're so rude!" Said Nonoko and Anna

"What? you're going to be friend with a geek? Come one Anna, you know we're waaaay better than her"!Luna said

"Damn it Luna! At least I don't have a bitch as my friend!" Snapped Sumire

"Whatever, she's just a loser that might get a scholarship to enrol here. Come back to your senses people! She's not rich like us and what's more, she's fugly!" Luna mocked Mikan even more and she's giggling like madwoman.

"Why you-" Sumire almost slapped the girl but her hands were held back by Mikan

"Calm down Sumire, Hey you, You're Luna right?" Mikan said as she walks in front of the gang

" I don't know what your problem is, but you've given me a bad impression on my first day, would you please leave us alone. Most of all, we don't give a damn of what you said" Mikan said seriously

"W-what? how dare you talk to me like that?" Luna said, her eyes' are narrowing and glaring at Mikan

"You heard her clearly, now fuck off or you'll be the experiment rabbit for my newest version of Baka Gun" Hotaru said with a cold icy glare and an evil smirk planted on her face. Everyone tensed up, it's rare for them to see the ice queen showing her emotions.

"I'll get you away now, Sakura. Just because Imai-san defended you" Luna said as she walk off the gang, feeling scared.

Because she knows one thing for sure: _You ain't messing with the Ice Queen._

From the backseat, a certain raven haired guy is watching the whole scene and feels amused. He has a somehow thrilled and excited smirk on his face.

_Maybe today won't be so bad after all_ He thought as he got a 'fun' idea struck him a while ago.

"Natsume what are you thinking? You look….scary" Ruka said with a weird look on his face. His best friend has been grinning and smirking with changing expressions.

"I bet he gets some interesting ideas in his mind" Koko said grinning

"Yes and I bet it's about girls" Mochu said smirking

" Guys, I think I just got myself a new toy " Natsume exclaimed and rested his chin on both of his hands, the evil smirk is still there plastered on his flawless face

The guys was shocked for a moment and then start grinning towards their best friend

"But Natsume, she seemed to be Hotaru's best friend!" Ruka said, the statement made him shivers

" I sure love challenges" Natsume replied coldly

" But I don't think you're into nerdy girls!" Koko exclaimed

"Oh Koko, I bet you've missed something. Girls ARE my type"

Ruka could only let out a sigh, nothing can stop Natsume's eagerness when it comes to play around with girls

"Well then Natsume, count me out of this thing. I don't think Sakura-san would fall for you and you won't be able to get her for your 'Girls I've Dumped' collection" Ruka shook his head and patted his best friend's shoulder

" How pathetic Ruka. So Natsume, you have to make a bet, if you're falling for her and if you can't make her fall for you, you have to be our slaves!" Mochu said and the others nodded agreeably.

"You'll see guys, I'm damn good at breaking hearts and there's no way in hell I would fall for that nerd" Natsume chuckles, the mischievous smirk is still there as he's eyeing the hideous looking brunette standing nearby her friends.


	3. Bad, Bad Impression

**HELLO AGAIN DEAR READERS! OH MY GOD, I WAS SO EXCITED TO READ YOUR REVIEWS AND TRUST ME, IT BURNS MY SPIRIT! XD**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I'LL DEFINITELY RESPOND TO IT LATER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY! **

**NOW, PLEASE ENJOY MY THIRD CHAPTER, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D **

**Chapter 3: BAD, BAD IMPRESSION**

**MIKAN's POV**

Pretending to be a nerd in this school is a crap, trust me. Never in my life before someone called me ugly and mocked me right in front of my face but at least I've learned something.

Today's kind of boring, now it has been a week since I arrived here and nothing much has happened, I just stick around Hotaru and my friends who are friendly with me, I like them. But you know what? I found this guy with messy raven hair, tantalizing crimson orbs, I hate to admit it but he's indeed very handsome. Grrrr what am I thinking? I'd like to introduce myself to him, don't get it wrong, I just want to try being friendly! But how? Those fanatic girls are always around him like everyday!

Normal POV

"Mikan, Mikan!" Hotaru called her bestfriend's name

"Hmm? What is it Hotaru?" Mikan snapped back into the reality, awake from her daydreaming

"We're going to lunch, Mikan-chan. Let's go!" Anna said cheerfully

"Sure thing, but you guys go first, Mr. Jinno told me to put this equipment back to the storage room" Mikan said as she stands up from her seat

"Okay Mikan-chan, see you there!" Nonoko said as they took their leave towards the dining hall

Mikan skipped along the hallway trying to find the storage room.

_Ah! There it is! _Mikan thought as she approached the door and just before she's able to open the door she heard something weird…

"Come on, just give me a kiss will you?" said a girl's voice flirtatiously

Then Mikan's curiosity just reached the limit. She opened the door, the views shocked her as she saw a certain raven haired guy's was being pinned by a strawberry blonde girl, I mean, bitch, towards the wall and the grossest thing of all, she tried to capture they lad's lips who's obviously trying to reject her

"what. the…." Mikan couldn't finished her sentence as she stared at the scene

The strawberry blonde haired girl, Luna saw Mikan standing by the door and giving her the what-the-heck-are-you-doing-here look

" That's my line you moron! You just interrupted my kissing scene with Natsume-kun! Shoo!" Luna shouted and looked at Mikan in disgust

"Shut it Luna, It's your fault to kiss with this guy in public. I just came here to return this equipments!" Mikan said calmly

"Why you..." Luna walks towards her and about to shove her when Natsume held her back

"Go" Natsume said simply

"But Natsume-kun.." Luna about to say something but was cut off by the death glare given by Natsume

Luna immediately stormed out of the room with shame. Natsume approach the scared little Mikan and pinned her to the wall. Oh Gawd.

**Natsume's POV**

Actually I really have to thank this little girl for helping me out from that situation. Damn that lunatic bitch, I could punch her face back then but come on dude, I'm the school's Casanova, it will look dreadful on my record.

"H-hey, w-what are y-you d-doing?" Said the brunette girl, stuttering.

I only smirk as I saw nervousness in her eyes

"Watch me" I said playfully as I leaned closer towards her face

_She's just as easy as those annoying fan girls_ I thought

Suddenly I saw her face expression changes. First, she looks puzzled, shocked and then…angry? Wait, isn't the last face expression should be _delighted_ like any fan girls had before?

"Let go of me you pervert!" She shouted in my face as she struggles from my grip

"What did you just say?" I asked unbelievably

" I said, let go of me you pervert!" She mocked me more

Per..vert? Per..vert? are you joking? No one in this fucking world has ever told me that before!

"You just called me a pervert?"

"Yes, !"

"W-what? you have some nerves little girl" I said with a threateningly deathly cold glare

She only looks at me with scared eyes, when I stare deeply into her eyes, I noticed something...a breathtakingly beautiful pair of hazel orbs beneath those thick eyeglass. I'm about to take her eyeglass off when..

"Get your hands off me you stupid, idiotic, obtuse, dim-witted moron!HIYAAAH!" she shouted once again and she kicked me right in _that_ spot

"OUCH! DAMN IT URGGGH What the hell!" I accidentally screamed, dude, that was hard

She started to walk out of the storage room.

"Hey wait! You have some nerves little girl. I'm not done with you!" I said coolly with a deathly tone

"You, Mister, deserve that!" She said burning with anger with her hands on both of her hips

"Oh really? My friends and my fan girls can kill you any minute if they found out about this" I said calmly with an evil smirk on my face

I really thought that this threat could scare her but I guess I was wrong, she turned her back and faces me with confidence,

"You're Natsume Hyuuga the person who the girls are crazy about,right?"

"Hn, and you're Mikan Sakura, the geek" I said lifting my chin up high

"Call me whatever you want jerk. At least I'm not some cheap human that would give out myself to anyone and fortunately, I'm also not someone who'd actually fall for you stupid tricks, " She said proudly

"Talk anything you want. We'll just see about that" I said coolly as I walk out of the room. Before I do, I stop right in front of her and in a matter of second..

*FLIP*

_Oh yeah, you know what i did.._

"Hmm, Polkadots eh? I thought those prints are for little girl" I said with a smirk and walk out coolly from the storage room, leaving the nerdy freak alone with her jaw and her pride, sunken deep into the mother earth. This girl sure is interesting.

Oh dear, you just made a terrible first impression, Natsume.

**MIKAN's POV**

I skipped outside the storage room and trying to keep my happy-go-lucky side, hoping that he didn't sense my nervousness. Gosh, my heart thumped crazily when I stare at his crimson orbs just now, he sure got a magnificent pair of eyes. He's very good-looking….wait, what? What the hell am I thinking? He's just a stupid pervert! Wake up Mikan!

I snapped back into the reality and walk towards the dining hall, I take a seat together with Hotaru and the others.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru said coolly

"N-nothing" I said simply

"Really? Geez, Mikan, your face is sooo red!" Anna exclaimed

"Are you having a fever?" Nonoko said as she checked my forehead

"N-no, n-nothing really" I stuttered, my heart still beats really fast like hell

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked

"Positive" I answered, trying to be calm and start to munch my carbonara.

**NORMAL POV**

A few moments later, a group of guys walk towards their table, Natsume, Ruka, Mochu, Yuu and Koko.

"hey girls" greeted Koko as he kissed Sumire's hands

"Hey, what are you doing around here?" Anna said cheerfully as she pecked Yuu's cheek

"We're going to have lunch together of course" Ruka said with a big grin on his face as he wrapped his arms over Hotaru's body

"..boy" She said with a deathly glare. Ruka shrieked and then attempt to regain his cool

"S-sorry babe, I forgot how much you hate showing our affections in public" Ruka said with a smirk on his face

"Whatever"

"Aaah! You're Mikan Sakura right? Sorry I haven't introduce myself to you, I'm Ruka Nogi" Ruka said as he smiled at Mikan

"Yes, Nice to meet you Ruka-pyon" Mikan said cheerfully

"By the way Mikan, this is my best friend. He's.."

"We've met" Mikan said, avoiding eye contacts with Natsume

"You have? when? Where?" Ruka said

"Just now, at the storage room, right polkadots? It's an interesting story actually.." Natsume smirked

"WHY YOU…" Mikan bursted out and stands from her seat and pointing her index finger towards the hot raven haired guy. Natsume only 'tch-ed' her and takes his seat just beside Mikan and then started to enjoy every bites of his pepperoni pizza with extra Tabasco. The gang stared at them confusedly but then continued to eat and chattered, while Natsume and Mikan muttered something quietly so that only the two of them can hear.

"I'm gonna make you fall for me, Polkadots" He said with an evil smirk on his face

"Let's see about that, jerk"

THE END

**Soooo, how was it guys? sorry if it's not so interesting! i promise that I'll make it better next time! The next chapter will be about...well, just check it out ;)**

**My sincere thanks to :**

bunnyjumps

akjupiter

aliceskandeynes

Liley

sNaNa

Ellixx

maaike13

**COME ON GUYS! READ AND REVIEW :D**

**x.o.x.o**

**Papillondeau**


	4. Mikan's Payback Time!

**HELLO DEAR READERS! OH MY GOD! I'M ELATED! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL SCHEDULE BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ANYTIME I CAN!**

**NOW, LET ME PRESENT YOU MY LATEST CHAPTER, DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS :3**

**CHAPTER 4: MIKAN'S PAYBACK TIME!**

"STOP RIGHT THERE, PERVERT!" shouted a really squeaky voice down the Gakuen Alice's hall. Two certain figures are chasing each other in an endless route. Yes, you guess them right! The exhausted yet furious brunette is madly angry at the raven haired guy who just peeked at her underwear, again.

"Nice panties, strawberries!" Natsume said with a big smirk plastered on his face. Mikan couldn't take it any more, she runs out of breath and finally decided to let him be

"DON'T DO IT AGAIN OR I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR BLOODY NOSE!" Shouted Mikan. Seriously Mikan, what kind of threat is that?

Mikan walks back to her classroom to prepare for her next class, she's still swearing under her heavy breaths with a scary face. It has been a week since Natsume starts to tease her. Natsume found it interesting to bully, mock and tease Mikan and even he might forgot about his true intentions when she's around.

" Hyuuga again?" Hotaru asked as Mikan reached her seat

"Uh-huh. That guy is really annoying!" Mikan sighed in frustation

"Hmm, I've never known that Natsume-kun can tease a girl like the way he did to you. Usually he would be sickeningly sappy or deathly cold towards girls" Anna said in confusion. Sumire and Nonoko nodded their head

"Well, maybe he hated me so much that he wanted to watch me suffer!" Mikan said in horror.

The conversation continues until a teacher entered the class, silence filled the whole class. In front of the students, a guy that looked like in his mid-30s with dark hair and pale skin is standing with a stack of music sheets on both of his hands, yes, it's music lesson today!

"Good morning students" The teacher greeted with a calm voice

"Good morning " Answered the class

"There will be a practical music test today, Each of you must perform in front of the class, you can sing, you can play your guitar, you can play the keyboard, flute or whatever you want. Now, who wants to do it first?The first one to try can pick the next student to perform!" said enthusiastically, his eyes are shining brightly, expecting for the students to volunteer themselves for the first try. The whole class chattered, none of them wants to be the first since it would be very embarrassing.

"Why won't let polka dots be the first?" Shouted a voice from the back corner of the class. Yes, It's Natsume and he's somehow 'suggesting' Mikan to do the first try. The whole class chattered more, some of them even laughs to imagine the most nerdy and geeky student in their class singing.

"Omigod, this is going to be disastrous!" Mocked Luna and her gang

Mikan has reached her limit, but she couldn't sing in front of the class, right? It will leak out her identity as Mikan Sakura, the famous singer whose song has been listened by everyone in this school! Mikan clenched her fists tightly and her face's burning with anger. Hotaru sees her best friend's reaction and hold Mikan's hands tightly, Mikan looked at Hotaru in a confused look, Hotaru give her a nod, telling her to sing in front of the class

"Show them what you've got" whispered Hotaru

Hotaru's words boosted Mikan's energy and spirit. She smiled at Hotaru and whispered a quick thanks before she stands up from her seat.

" I'd like to be the first one, " Mikan said, everyone in the class gasped in shock, they couldn't believe that Mikan is really going to sing in front of the class, isn't that suicide?

The brunette walks and stands in front of the class who are still laughing at her

"Prepare your ear plug, everyone!" Luna said in a mocking tone, causing the class to burst out of laughter. But Mikan's angelic voice shut them into a deep silence.

Keep Holding On by Avril L. 

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_No I won't give in_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_I'll fight and defend_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_Yeeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

No one can mutter a single word. Luna gasped and she couldn't even think of a word. Anna and Nonoko squeals in delight, Hotaru gives out a gentle smile on her emotionless face and Natsume? He stays static on his seat, frozen. His lips is slightly parted and the sentence 'What the heck' keeps on replaying on his mind.

"Very impressive. Who would you like to pick to perform next?" Mr. Kira said with a beaming smile on his face.

Mikan grinned and suddenly, an unusual evil smirk embarks on her face

"I pick Natsume Hyuuga to perform next" She said with a proud voice

_Oh Crap_ Natsume gulped and swears under his breath

Oh yeah, Natsume. It's payback time.

** END OF CHAPTER 4**

**HI GUYS! SO HOW WAS IT? SORRY IF IT'S NOT INTERESTING ENOUGH! I'M LOOKING FORWARD FOR YOUR REVIEW AND SUGGESTION ON HOW THE STORY SHOULD BE IN THE FUTURE. THANKS FOR READING! LET ME GIVE YOU A HINT... LOVE WILL START TO BLOOM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO, STAY TUNED! XD**

**x.o.x.o**

**PAPILLONDEAU**


	5. Had A Great Fall

**Hello readers! I'm so happy todaay! Yeah, finally i got new reviews from you all. Thank you so much! please continue reading! :D**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope I won't let you down in this chapter. As I promised, love petal starts to bloom in here and...**

**JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY! **

"_Very impressive, . Who would you like to pick to perform next?" Mr. Kira said with a beaming smile on his face._

_Mikan grinned and suddenly, an unusual evil smirk embarks on her face_

"_I pick Natsume Hyuuga to perform next" She said with a proud voice_

_Oh Crap Natsume gulped and swears under his breath_

**_Chapter 5 : Had A Great Fall_**

**NORMAL POV**

The whole class chattered even more when Mikan pointed Natsume to perform in front of the whole class. Many fan girls are squealing as they're too excited to see their Natsume-sama's performance, some shot Mikan the are-you-insane look. After a few minutes of muttering and chattering, Natsume stands up from his seat with a confident smirk on his stoic face. He walks pass by Mikan, who's now sitting on her chair

"Show me what you've got, Natsume" Mikan said with a goofy grin on her face

"Just watch and learn, polka" He said confidently as he picked up a guitar in the corner of the class

"Kyaaa! Natsume sama's guitar performance!" Squealed a fan girl from the back of the class

"Oh My God! I've been dying to witness this!" Squealed another

Natsume shot the two fan girl a deathly glare, telling them to stop squealing like a pig.

Silence fills the whole class until a few seconds later, Natsume start to strummed his guitar strings.. He's not singing, as he believed that his voice is waaay to precious for these commoners to hear **(A/N : Actually I'm saving his singing for Mikan in later chapter :D). **

By that very second, Mikan was awestrucked. She observes every little inches of Natsume's figure while he's playing his guitar, his eyes when he concentrated, his long fingers that playfully created beautiful melody and most of all, his face, this is the very first time Mikan see Natsume that serious yet…gorgeous. Little did she know, there's a pink shade of blush embarking on her cheeks, her heart beats faster and her pulse becomes uncontrollable.

Before she knows it, Natsume strummed his guitar to an end, finishing his performance. The whole class clapped their hands in jubilation. Natsume smirks in satisfactory as his eyes roamed around the classroom to see how the brunette reacts. Now It's Mikan's turn to be dumbfounded, her lips slightly parted and stays static on her seat. Natsume laugh lightly to see her reaction and start approaching her

" What do you think, polka dots?" Natsume said with a confident smirk on his face

"W-wow, Natsume, you're….Awesome! I thought you won't accept my challenge because of your so-called pride" Mikan said with a grin on her face

"Tch, I'm not doing it for free you know, you have to pay me back" He said in a sly tone

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Since I've done you a favor, you have to do me a favor too" Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan by her arm, standing her up from her seat.

"What favor? Heeey, let go of me!"

"We're ditching class together" Natsume whispered at her ear, causing her body to shiver and leaving red blushes on her face. Natsume dragged her out of the classroom,

"Wait! What? Somebody help meeee!" Mikan screamed and tried to struggle from

Natsume's grip. But everyone just stared at them in shock, not knowing what to do.

**MIKAN POV**

What the hell is wrong with this guy? I just thought that he's damn gorgeous a few minutes ago and now I already regretted my thought. Natsume's dragging me to a big Sakura tree, it's freakishly huge and gorgeous, maybe ditching class with Natsume won't be so bad after all

"W-wooow" I blurted out, awestricken by the amazing beauty of the tree, the sakura petal's falling and I can feel some gentle breeze when we reached the tree. Natsume climbed up the tree and sit on one huge branch

"Hey polka, climb up here" He said. I nodded as I climbed up the tree and hop on the tree branch where Natsume's sitting

"Wow, you're a good climber. No wonder you look like a monkey" Natsume said mockingly

"Why you…." I pouted and fold my hands in front of me, making an annoyed pose.

"Polka, you look like a fat octopus when you pout" Natsume chuckles to see my reaction

Once again, I'm dazzled by his laugh. It's so lively and radiant. Oh my God, my cheek feels very warm..

**NATSUME POV**

I know I teased her too much, I've never done anything like this before and it feels really amusing. Those fan girls would freak out even if I sit beside them or some of them even try to hug and kiss me like some hungry hyenas. Creepy.

But this girl is different, she's childish and dense, I just love to be around her. Wait, did I just said love? No no no, Impossible, scratch the word 'love'. Moreover, her singing just now….. it sways me away. She's very interesting, I want to know more about her, I don't really care about that stupd bet. I'll deal with it later..

**Normal POV**

"Hey polka" Natsume called out

"yes, Natsume?" She replied, her voice is so light and somehow angelic

"I want to lay down"

"What?" Mikan asked confusedly

"I want to lay down my head on your lap" Natsume smirked

"What? No waay!" Mikan blushes hard

"Just shut up and sit still" Natsume demands, he rest his head on Mikan's lap.

Natsume takes out his manga and start reading it, they stayed in that position in silence for a few minutes until Natsume somehow fallen asleep.

Mikan only sighed as she stares at the figure laying on her lap, she observes every inch of the figure and start to notice how strong Natsume's arms are, his silky sexy messy raven hair, his long legs and as her curiosity reaches the peak, she took off the manga that covers the lad's godlike face and saw his sleeping face underneath it.

_Oh my God, he's so gorgeous. _Mikan said with a deep red shade on her cheek

Mikan starts to stroke his messy raven hair with a goofy grin on her face and she enjoys it.

After a few seconds, Natsume's eyes are opened wide and he has a grin plastered on his smooth face

"Falling for me, little girl?" he said huskily

"What? were you pretending to be asleep?" Mikan said in shock and embarrassment, looking away

"I was about to sleep until I sense your stinky hand stroking my hair" Natsume smirked

"WHAT? I wasn't stroking your smelly hair!" Mikan pouted

"Oh really? I thought you have that nasty grin of yours when you saw my God-like sleeping face" Natsume replied and get up from Mikan's lap

" W-what? You're such a snob! Why you, you'll pay for this!" Mikan said as she tickles Natsume. Unfortunately, her childish punishment didn't work because he isn't ticklish at all. Natsume stared at her with a vicious grin and he starts to tickle her back.

Mikan squeals and squeaked, damn Natsume's such a great tickler. As the tickle fight is getting fierce, Mikan lost her balance and accidentally drags Natsume to fall together with her from the tree

CRASH

"Ouch! Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan said worriedly, she wasn't injured as she lands her butt on top of Natsume's well-toned abs

"Polka, you're killing me" Natsume grunts

"Ah! I'm sorry" Mikan stands quickly and helps Natsume to stands by lending him a hand

Natsume reaches Mikan's hands but before he can stand, he was awestruck by the beautiful face of Mikan. She isn't wearing her thick eyeglass because she unnoticeably drop it somewhere during the fall and she isn't aware of it, it shows her beautiful pair of hazel orbs framed with her thick luscious eyelashes. Her hair was un-braided somehow, revealing her long and soft brunette locks.

He's dumbfounded and blushes hard.

"Natsume? Are you okay? Did a rock hit you hard?" Mikan said worriedly, still unconscious with her appearance

"Yeah, maybe a rock hit me hard, because you look… different" Natsume says unbelievably and start to rub his eyes to regain his consciousness

"What do ya.. AH" Mikan's aware of her appearance and start to pick up her eyeglass and put them on quickly. When Natsume take a look at her again, now she looks like the same old nerd Mikan.

" Oh, I'm fine now." Natsume stands and clean the dirt on his pants_ maybe the rock really hit me hard back then_ he thought

"I'm sorry Natsume. I shouldn't have dragged you to fall with me" Mikan said with an apologetic look

" Hn. I will definitely punish you next time" Natsume said with a smirk

"Mou Natsume! Don't be so mean, it was an accident!" Mikan pouted, she looks so cute, her disguise didn't manage to hide her cute face this time

Natsume blushes again when he saw Mikan's face but he managed to keep his cool and hide the red tint under his bangs

"Whatever" He said, starts to walk away from Mikan under the Sakura tree

"Hey Natsume" Mikan called out

"Hn" He replied stoically and turn his back to face her

"I enjoy your company, maybe we can be a good friend" Mikan said with a joyful smile

Natsume blushes once again, _ Damn how can this girl has such a glowing smile? Or is it just the sunlight effects? _ Natsume thought

" Maybe we already are" Natsume said with a small yet gorgeous smile, that he never gave to a girl before. He continued his way towards his dorm, leaving the girl under the cherry blossom tree, blushing like crazy

Love does blossom at unexpected times.

End Of Chapter 5

**SOOO, How was it? I tried to make it a little longer and I hope I don't let you down! Pleaseee REVIEW! I want to know how you feel about this chapter! **

**I'll update ASAP if I got some inspirations and reviews from you all! SEE YAA!**

**x.o.x.o**

**papillondeau**


	6. Growing Fonder

**Hi readers! It's me again! Thank you soooooo much for your reviews on my 5th chapter. I'm glad that it didn't disappointed you all :)****I made a mistake on the 5th chapter ending, i wrote that Natsume "continued his way towards his dorm" that was a huge mistake! I'm sorry! In this story, Gakuen Alice is not a boarding school so all students stayed at their own house. Sorry for that! This chapter's going to be a little bit jumpy from before and maybe not _that_ interesting for some of you. I hope i won't disappointed you all. Sit back and enjoy guys :D**

_**CHAPTER 6: Growing Fonder**_

A brunette girl's running, screaming and panting hard. The run has been quite an obstacle for her due to her just-below-knee-length skirt. Forgetting her shyness, the brunette girl lift her skirt up and run towards the bus 50m away from her apartment in hurry

"WAIT! Wait for meee! I'm late! Please wait!" She shouts loudly but no can do, the bus left her. Mikan's now standing by herself in the busy street

"Oh God" Mikan mutters, she's panting heavily. Now she's totally doomed, she's afraid of driving her Porsche or Mini Cooper as everyone in this god forsaken world recognize THE Mikan Sakura's cars which have a Sakura flower decoration on it, it's like a signature style but she'll be late if she doesn't have a ride. Her mind races with horror thought of being sent into her very first detention. She closes her eyes tightly but suddenly she heard an engine roar, a Lamborghini is pulling nearby her. The driver opened the front seat window, revealing a familiar handsome raven haired guy

"Hop in, little girl"

"Oh Natsume, you just save my day" Mikan sighed in relief and she stepped into the car

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked as he started the engine again and start driving

"What do you mean?"

"Do you live nearby here? I mean, it's an elite residence" Natsume said with a grin

"Oh, no no. I-I saw this little puppy, I chase it and now I'm… lost! What are you doing here?" Mikan said stuttering. _ Damn Mikan, is that the best answer you've got?_ She thought slapping her self mentally

"I live in this area, polka" Natsume said, raising an eyebrow. He's unsure about Mikan's weird answer.

" Ooh. Hey stop calling me polka!" Mikan pouted, pinching Natsume's cheek, Natsume just laugh lightly. She observed Natsume's figure really closely. It has been 2 weeks since the previous sakura tree incident and now Mikan has realized that she started to like Natsume, as a friend or slightly more, even though he often teases her and they quarrel a lot. She just feels her heart beats faster as if it would jump around if she's around Natsume. But of course, she's not sure whether she likes him more than a friend or not.

Okay, this morning He looks…awesome. His hair is still as messy as ever, he unbuttoned the first button of his uniform and she can smell his fresh and masculine cologne that's typically him. The two of them chattered about random things until they reached the school.

" Thanks for the ride Natsume" Mikan said with a smile

"Don't sweat it, polka" he said coolly

"Okay, see you in the class then" Mikan said as she waved vigorously at Natsume

"Hn" Natsume replied with a light chuckle

Mikan walks her way towards the class while Natsume's waiting for Ruka to come. As she reaches her class, she saw Hotaru and the girls are chatting in their seats.

"Good Morning everyone!" Mikan said merrily

"Morning Mikan-chan!" Said the girls

"So, what happened between you and Hyuuga?" Hotaru whispered to Mikan and the girls

"W-what? N-nothing!" Mikan stammered

The gang raised their eyebrows

"I saw you this morning. Is he your driver now or what?" Nonoko said

"No, we just met this morning and he give me a ride, that's all"

"Do you like him?" Sumire asked

"W-what? N-no! H-he's my friend!" Mikan stuttered and blushes hard

" She likes him" the girls said in unison as they look at each other and sighed

"Just don't fully trust him, Mikan" Hotaru said with her usual emotionless tone

"Yeah, I sense something weird. He doesn't usually hang out with nerdy type girl, even though I know you're actually not a nerd" Sumire exclaimed

"What's the problem?" Mikan confused with her best friend's statement

"His pride, is the problem" whispered Anna

* * *

"Natsume!" shouted Ruka, he ran towards Natsume right after he parked his Bentley nearby Natsume's Lamborghini

"Hey" Natsume replied coolly as he grabs Ruka by the shoulder

"What happened? You look rather happy early in the morning" Asked Ruka

"Nothing" Natsume said, looking away

"Aha! Is it about Mikan Sakura? I knew it! You're falling for her don't you?" Ruka grinned as he pat Natsume's shoulder

"What in the world are you talking about?" Natsume said, hiding his blush

Ruka observed the facial expression of his best friend

_Oh dear, Natsume, you really are falling for her. _Ruka thought

"You should stop call off the bet and think about it Natsume, from what I see, she seems precious to you" Ruka said and right after that, they broke into silence.

"Tch, whatever Ruka"

_Do I really like her?_ Natsume thought hard

"Hotaruu!Anna, have you seen Hotaru?" Mikan yelled, looking for her best friend who isn't around the class

Anna shook her head and continued reading her cookbook and recipe collection.

_I wonder where's Hotaru..Ah..what's this?_ Mikan thought as she finds a small piece of letter :

_Mikan,_

_I'm doing a test run for my latest invention at the Northern Forest. Just come if you want but come alone because I don't want too many noises around._

_Hotaru_

Mikan read the writings and make her way to the Northern Forest to find her best friend

"Hotaruu!" Mikan called out but there's still no answer. Suddenly, she heard rustling sounds from the bushes. When Mikan starts to approach the rustling bush, there's a pair of hands covering her mouth from behind. Mikan struggles to get away from it but she can't.

Right then, a group of girls appeared out of nowhere and stand in front of Mikan. It's Luna and her minions.

"Look who do we have here, the slutty geek" Luna said and her minions start to giggle

"What do you want from me Luna? Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she tried to struggle the grip of 2 girls that's holding her

"Hotaru isn't here of course. What do I want? Simple, get lost and stay away from Natsume!" Luna yelled right in front of Mikan's face.

"Jealous eh? Natsume's my good friend, there's no way I would stay away from him!"

"You poor bitch. I know your true intention is to take advantage of Natsume's wealth since he's the son of the Hyuuga corporation. The biggest in Japan!"

"I never knew such thing!"

"Don't act stupid! Now let us teach you a lesson" Luna smirked evilly.

The slap her hard on her porcelain cheek, kick here everywhere. They throw Mikan to the ground and start stomping on her.

Mikan tried to fight back but she can't do anything. Mikan screamed for help but no one seems to come and help her.

**_Natsume's POV_**

_I stroll around the northern forest, helping Ruka to find his missing bunny. Damn, how come the coolest dude in the school joins the Bunny Rescue? Don't get it wrong, I did this because of Ruka, cause cool dude help his dudes._

There's something wrong in my mind. Lately, I've been thinking about polka dots. I just can't take off her goofy grin of my mind. I just love to be around her.

No, scratch that. She's my friend, nothing more..

**_Normal POV_**

"Die, you bitch!" a shrieking voice suddenly called out behind the bushes

Natsume eyes twitched as his curiosity leads him to peek behind the bushes.

_Another bullying victim huh? Screw that Koizumi, she's such a bitch _Natsume thought and sighed, he plans to continue searching for Ruka's bunny until he saw the brunette haired girl, the bullying victim who's laying on the ground. Natsume's eyes widened as anger rushed through him.

"Koizumi, stop it right there!" He said coming out of the bushes

"N-Natsume K-kun?" Luna and her minions gasped

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch?" Natsume said coldly with a deathly glare

"S-she's taking advantage of you Natsume! She's trying to get your money by getting close to you. We're just protecting you" Luna said as she starts to sob

"Get lost," he replied coldly

"B-But Natsume.."

"GO!" Natsume shouted at them with angry eyes. Luna and her minions depart immediately like chicken. Of course, who wouldn't?

Natsume stared at the Mikan who's whining in pain. She has bruises over her arms and legs. He feels his heart aching when he saw the petite brunette is injured all over

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked gently as he helps Mikan to sit straight

"I'm fine Natume, thank you" Mikan said with a beaming smile on her face, it's not a fake smile, it's her usual genuine smile. Natsume stared at her again and unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Mikan and hug her tight

"Don't scare me like that, baka." Natsume said as he inhales Mikan's strawberry scent. Mikan's eyes widened. _Natsume's hugging me! _She thought excitedly, she blushes and her heart jumps around like crazy.

"Sorry Natsume for troubling you. " Mikan said as she looks at Natsume with a dazzling smile

Natsume was stunned, he felt that his heart stopped beating that very second.

"Whatever, let's heal your wound first" He said remain icily though his heart is jumping like crazy at the moment but he denied it. Mikan nodded and tried to walk

"Natsume..I think I twist my ankles" Mikan said while rubbing her ankles

Natsume looks at her and the next second, he lift her up the ground and carried her bridal style towards the infirmary.

"Na-Natsume! Let me down! Let me down!" Mikan whines as she struggles from Natsume's arms

"Shut up, you're hurt" He replied coolly

"B-but what if someone sees?"

"So what? not that I care" He replied with the same emotionless expression on his face. Mikan stared at him for awhile and observed his expression

"Ne Natsume, If you're carrying me like this, your might bully me more"

"Then I'll protect you"

"W-what? Your fan girls will be furious!"

"So let them be"

"Natsumeeee, they'll kill me and they might hate you!"

"There's no way they're going to hate me"

"Whatever just let me down! Please!" Mika pleaded. Natsume's annoyed by her childish whines.

"Shut up or I'll kiss you" Natsume said with a serious tone causing Mikan to tremble and shivers

"W-What you're joking!" Mikan said with a flushed face

"You think I'm joking?" Natsume said as he leaned closer towards her face

"Perveeeert! Okay, Okay! I'll zip my mouth!" Mikan yelled, covering her blushing cheek

"That's more like it" Natsume smirked as he continued his way to the infirmary

* * *

**In the Infirmary..**

"Ouch, Natsume that hurts!" Mikan shrieked in pain when Natsume treats her wounds with some kind of antiseptic. The doctors and nurses somehow gone somewhere.

"Sit still, you dummy" Natsume said

Mikan can feel Natsume's long finger touching her bare skin, she feels warmth growing inside her.

"Natsume, why did you help me? I mean,.." Mikan asked with a soft voice

Natsume looked up at her and eyed her really closely

"I.. don't know" Natsume simply answered. Mikan's somehow sad to hear his answer.

"I'm sorry, Mikan" Natsume continued his sentencewith a sincere tone, Mikan looked at his serious face and felt her heart jumping and screaming out loud

"W-what are you sorry for?"

"You're hurt like this, is all my fault. If only I don't give a damn towards those stupid fan girls..." Before Natsume could finish his answer, Mikan stopped him by putting her index fingeron his soft, luscious looking lips.

"Sssh, you helped me, Natsume. And it's not your fault. Perhaps it is your fan girls who are mental" Mikan said, giggling

Natsume sigh in relief to see Mikan's smiling face, how he loved that light and cheerful giggle of hers, it's like music to his ears

"Since you've helped me, what do you want in return? I'll give you anything!" Mikan said with a breathtakingly beautiful smile

"Really? everything?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded cheerfully. Without second thought, Natsume lean his face closer towards hers, giving her a gentle, soft and loving kiss...on her cheek.

END OF CHAPTER 6

**SOO HOW WAS IT? I BET IT'S NOT THAT INTERESTING, RIGHT? SORRY GUYS, I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I'M ASKING FOR YOUR SUGGESTION, SHOULD I MAKE THIS STORY TO LONGER CHAPTER OR SHOULD I KEEP IT 10 CHAPTERS? I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR OPINIONS AND REVIEWS! THANKS FOR READING  
x.o.x.o**

**papillondeau **


	7. Here Comes The Storm

**HEY GUYS! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! I'M HAVING A HOLIDAY SO I'M KINDA BUSY WITH 'HOLIDAY WORK' HEHE. I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER WHEN I'M BACK AT SCHOOL! I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS! I REALLY APPRECIATED IT! THANK YOU, YOU ALL ARE BRILLIANT! MAYBE I'LL USE SOME OF YOUR IDEAS FOR MY LATER CHAPTERS! NOW ENJOY MY 7TH CHAPTER OF LID! :D**

**CHAPTER 7th: HERE COMES THE STORM**

"Hey Natsume" called out Ruka from his seat while enjoying a box of cheddar cheese flavoured popcorn.

"Hn" Natsume simply answers not bothering to look up to his best friend's face as he's too focused hitting some buttons on his X-Box console, he's competing against Mochu in some unrealistic karate fight game

"What happened between you and Sakura?It seems like you two have been avoiding each other" Ruka asked with a sly tone, causing Natsume to lose control of his warrior in the game for a while and dropped the X-Box console

"Shit" Natsume snapped back into reality and hurriedly picks up his console before Mochu's character starts to beat the crap out of his.

"I know there's something wrong. You know Natsume, Mikan-chan is a good girl, you shouldn't be playing with her like you did with other girls" Yuu suggested

Natsume's eyebrow twitched and suddenly he stands up from his seat, switching off the TV and throws away his xbox console on the sofa. He's furious, how could his bestfriends think that he's messing with Mikan?

"I'm not playing with her" He said firmly with a hurt look on his face. His bestfriends change glances and then grin towards each other

"So, you really like her?" Ruka said with a smirk, he dispose a bag of empty popcorn bag from his lap and then take a sit closer to Natsume to hear more of his story

"I can't believe it! Natsume would eventually fell for a girl, finally!" Koko said with his goofy grin and leaned towards Natsume

"Whoa, dude! You like her? It means that you've lost the bet! I can't wait to see THE Natsume Hyuuga in a maid uniform and serves me tea" Mochu laugh out loud followed by his bestfriends. Natsume, being a short tempered hottie, burst out of anger, he clenched his fists and bangs the coffee table in front of him, causing the whole room to vibrate and shut his bestfriends into silence

"Shut the hell up, I do NOT like her" Natsume shouted, emphasizing on the 'not'.

His bestfriends shivers and stay quite for a while, Ruka approaches him and then pat him on the shoulder, trying his best to calm him down.

"Chill dude, we're joking" Mochu said nervously, Ruka and the others nodded and walks closer towards Natsume to apologize before he kicks them in the balls, Natsume is like a lion when he's mad, really, his shouts are like roars.

" Tch, whatever" Natsume said, avoiding the apologetic looks from his bestfriends. No one can utter a word, causing them to stay quite until Yuu broke the silence with quite a brave line

" But Natsume, you should really go for it if you like her" Yuu said, he instantly got the you-are-a-dead-meat from his best friends

" Yeah, we would be dreaming to make you our slaves because you'd kill us first, dude" Mochu said, chuckling a bit

"I'm not chickening out" Natsume simply answered

"We know. You're a real man who won't swallow his own words but only jerks who won't chase their dreams and love" Koko said firmly with a rare serious look on his face, causing his friends to gape at him. Mochu, Yuu and Ruka burst out laughing and Natsume only smirk slightly

"Well-said! You heard what he said, Natsume. Just take your time and think what's the best for you" Ruka said smiling at Natsume

"Yeah Natsume, but remember Natsume, you can't think forever" Yuu said

Natsume processed his friends' advices on his head and then only smirk lightly at them "Quit being so sappy guys, I'm hungry, let's ordered a pizza" He then said to melt down the cold and tense situation. His friends then laugh and ruffle his messy raven hair, you can tell that he's not quite pleased but let his friends to ruffle his hair anyway just this time thanks to their inspiring suggestions.

Remind me how friendship could be so wonderful

* * *

Mikan buttoned up her shirt up to the collar, braid her brunette locks with a boring black hair tie and slip her feet into a pair of dull black leather shoes. She then puts on her eyeglass and then grabs her bag, ready for school.

It's a murky Monday morning and Mikan's feeling as gloomy as the weather, the idea of Natsume has been avoiding her after that incident for a week really confused and made her sad, even when she tried to greet him every morning he'd just ignore her. Mikan walks out of her apartment and then locks her door. She makes her way to the bus and hop into it, she plugged in her earphone and shuffle a song from her iPod touch, letting herself drown in the music, wishing to forget her problems even just for a 3 goddamn minutes.

A few minutes later, the bus arrived in Gakuen Alice school ground, Mikan stepped out of the bus and then run towards her classroom, not forgetting to put on her big grin before entering the class. As she walks into the class, Mikan sees Hotaru and the gang sitting on their chair, Mikan walks towards them and take her seat

"Morning everyone!" Mikan greets her bestfriends cheerfully

"Morning Mikan" Replied the others

"Still having the cold war with Hyuuga?" Anna asked while muching her cookies she baked this morning

"What did he do to you exactly? Last week he completely into teasing you and make fun of you but now he's completely different!" Nonoko said while copying some maths homework from Hotaru's book

"That's Natsume-kun to you, he treats girls like trash. After he's bored he'll just dump you somewhere like a shit. If only he knew that you are.." Sumire said in annoyed tone but Mikan cut her sentence off

"Ssshh, don't talk about it here. Natsume must have a good reason for doing that and don't talk trash about him, permy!" Mikan said, offended

Hotaru eyed her bestfriend and caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes

"You really like him, don't you?" Hotaru asked. Mikan only stares at Hotaru's purple orbs, she's about to answer her statement honestly but she's interrupted by a creaking sound of the classroom door, 5 guys walk into the class. Ruka, Koko,Mochu and Yuu greets their girlfriends while Natsume only stared at Mikan for a while, Mikan realized that he has been staring at her so Mikan gives him a warm smile and mouthed a 'good morning' for a greeting. Natsume only smirk at her and then took his seat at the back. Mikan blushes hard, even though it's just a smirk, at least Natsume isn't ignoring her anymore.

When the school bell rings, twirls into the class with his favorite Tutu. He looks so content and in high spirits. He twirls until he reaches the middle of the class "Good morning my beloved students! I'm glad to inform you that we have a new student today!" He said joyfully

The whole class started to chatter, the girls hoped that it would be a handsome guy, the boys hoped that it would be a hot girl but of course, both girls and boys hoped that it wouldn't be someone like Mikan. Narumi is happy to see the excitement among his students "Okay, let's call him in. Come here, dear!" He said sickeningly in a loving way.

A few moments later, a gorgeous dirty blonde haired guy with a tall and well-built figure entered the class. The whole female population started to squeal in delight. His emerald orbs enchanted most of the girls but not a group of girls (Mikan and the gang) who are busy gossiping at the corner of the class, but not until he introduced himself.

"Good morning, my name is Akira Shoji. I'm transferred from the United States. Nice to meet you all" the guy said with a calm yet cheerful tone. Hearing this 5 syllable name, Mikan gasped in shock and quickly stands up from her seat in an unbelievable look on her face

"Did you just say Akira? Akira Shoji?" Mikan gasped in bewilderment. Her friends and Natsume and his gang looked at her in curiosity.

Akira eyed the hideous looking brunette that's standing on her seat. He observes her figure really closely until he founds out who's exactly the brunette is.

"M-Mikan-sama?" Akira said in shock. The awfully dressed girl who's standing there is THE girl he transferred here for, THE girl who rejected him before, THE girl whose heart he's struggling to win, THE Mikan Sakura.

Akira's shocked face suddenly turn into a happy expression, he walks towards Mikan's direction

"W-what are you doing here, Akira? Don't tell me that you.." Mikan stuttering. Akira only smiled and hushed Mikan by putting his index finger on her lips

"I come here to win your heart, Mikan-sama. I won't give up" He said, then he hold Mikan's hands and kiss it lovingly. Mikan gasped and so does the whole class. Hotaru and the girls gape at both of the figures trying to figure out what in the world is happening, Ruka and the boys could only sweatdropped and Natsume? He's clenching his fists right now, the urge to kill a certain someone is really obvious, he showered the poor new guy with a sea of killing aura.

_Whoever this guy might be, he's going to regret for kissing MY polka's hands like that_ Natsume thought with a cold expression plastered on his face.

Uh-oh, here comes the storm..

* * *

**SOOOO, HOW WAS IT? I'M SORRY IF IT'S NOT REALLY INTERESTING! ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY EVERYONE AND THANKS A BUNCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**PAPILLONDEAU**


	8. A Deal With The Devil

**HELLOOOO FELLOW READERS! ONCE AGAIN, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOW, I'M BACK IN SCHOOL AND I HOPE I CAN UPDATE MORE OFTEN! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND I HOPE I WON'T DISAPPOINTED YOU ALL WITH THIS ONE ;) ENOUGH WITH MY BABBLES, ENJOY! :D**

**CHAPTER 8: A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL**

Mikan blinks

Blinks

Blinks again.

This guy standing in front of her, this guy whom she _rejected_, this guy whom she thought she'd never see anymore, just kissed her hand. Let me emphasize that, he just FREAKING KISSED her HAND!

Mikan could feel her heaviness on her head, it's like the whole world goes in slow motion filled with busy sound of her shocked classmates. She's trying to process every little thing that just happened from earlier this morning in her head. After a while the brunette in disguise snapped back into reality and finds herself staring at the dirty blond haired guy.

"Now I've said my greetings, let's talk about _this_ later" Akira smirked to see the brunette's reaction and walks back into the middle of the class

"Wow, that was quite..shocking, Akira-kun! Now, your seat will be in the second row just nearby the window. Okay, my students, please befriend your new classmate. I have a meeting with the principal. See you!" Narumi said as he strolled outside the classroom. In seconds, a bunch of students crowded Akira's seat and start asking him questions, vigorously.

"Akira-kun, how do you know Mikan?"asked a brown haired girl

Akira take a glance at Mikan who's sitting quite far from his seat

"I knew Mikan from my previous school in America" Akira said humbly

The students chattered even more when they heard the word _America._ They never knew that Mikan was form America nor did they care!

"What is she to you? I mean, you're so hot and she's ugly and nerdy but why did you kiss her hands?" asked another girl, the other students nodded. Akira could only gape at the students

"Ugly you said? So you don't know that Mikan-sama is actually.." Akira gaped in shock, but before he could finish his sentence, Mikan stands up from her seat and grabbed Akira's hands, dragging him outside the classroom into an empty storage room.

"Wow, chill Mikan-sama. What happened to you?" Akira asked

Mikan let go of Akira's hands and then look at him straight in the eye.

"What happened to me? you almost ruined everything Akira!" Mikan said with a frustrated tone. Why won't she? She has been keeping up this disguise for quite a long time and Akira could just blow it off in one second!

"Ruined what?"

"You almost told them about my true identity!" Mikan whines. Akira blinks and then gets the idea that Mikan's trying to tell him

"Ah, so those idiots really don't know that you're THE Mikan Sakura. Why are you disguising yourself anyways?"

"My agency told me to. Besides, this way I could find some _real_ friends and avoid fans in the same time. Unfortunately, a certain fan is psycho enough to chase me to Japan" Mikan said while giving Akira a glare. Akira burst out of laughter and then smiled towards Mikan.

"Sorry for being so desperate, princess" He said, chuckling

"You won't tell about this to anyone, right?" Mikan plead to Akira with a hopeless look on her eyes

"Don't worry, but.." Akira said in a playful tone with a big grin on his face. Mikan gulped because every 'but' can't be good.

"But what?" Mikan's throat dried, she feels uneasy about this

"You have to agree to give me one last shot to make you mine" Akira said, his tone suddenly changed into a serious one. Mikan doesn't know what to say, giving him one last shot? Mikan thinks hard and then gulped once more before she states out her mind

"Fine, just don't tell anyone about his and…don't put your dreams up high, Akira." Mikan said. Akira stared at her amusingly.

"Deal, I won't tell a soul about this. Prepare yourself, Mikan" Akira said, leaving Mikan alone in the storage room. Mikan sighed in relief, regain her uncontrollable pulse due to nervousness and walks back to her class.

* * *

Mikan walks slowly as her thoughts are swayed about her deal with Akira. Is he really serious that he's coming to Japan just for her? If he isn't what is the real reason for Akira to be here anyways? Is this whole drama just a mere coincidence? Mikan shook her head and walks with a faster pace towards the classroom.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her petite wrist and drags her behind a wall. Mikan tries to escape from the grip but no use, it is too strong.

"Stop struggling, idiot" Said a very familiar voice. Mikan looked up and she can feel a rush of uncontrollable heat embarking on her creamy cheeks.

It's Natsume.

"Sorry, I thought you're some mental strangers" Mikan said, avoiding his piercing looks that would made her blush like crazy instantly. She stares at the ground as if it's the most fascinating thing she has ever seen.

"Why would a stranger kidnap you? He would be really jobless" Natsume said teasingly with his gorgeous smirk. Mikan's vein popped.

_Because I'm the singer who sings 20 most played songs in your iPod, you dimwit! _She really want to scream that on his face but instead she only sigh and punch Natsume's shoulder lightly

"Enough teasing me. So what brings you here, Mister?" Mikan asked. Natsume only looks at her and hesitate whether he should ask her or not.

"That guy.." Natsume stopped his sentence, Mikan looked at him confusedly

"Which guy?"

"The new guy..Aki? Aku? Kia? What's his name?" Natsume tried hard to remember that annoying _jerk_ that just did something _unforgivable_

"You mean Akira?" Mikan sweatdropped. Natsume might be a genius but still, he sucks at remembering names, especially those whom he _disliked._

"yeah, that guy. Who is he?" Natsume asked, he feels really embarrassed by his own question.

"He's..my friend from America"Mikan answered with a low tone

"But friends don't kissed each other hand, idiot" Natsume said, raising an eyebrow

"Well, he used to be close to me, I thought of him as a friend but suddenly he confessed to me" Mikan said slowly

Natsume's boiling at this point.

_Don't tell me that she accepted him? What the hell happened to me? She accepted or not is her own business! _Natsume thought hardly, clenching his fists

"You…went out with him?" He then asks nervously. Mikan looks at him straight in the eye and then said "No, I didn't"

_THANK GOD!_ _Wait, why do I feel so relieved? _Natsume thought, his inner soul is dancing crazily right now though he hate to admit it

"Why do you ask?" Mikan asks curiously. Natsume stayed silent, his brain is searching for an unsuspicious reason, he can't tell that he's actually jealous, can't he? Wait, he's not jealous, he ISN'T. At least that's how he reassured himself.

" I just want to know" He simply answered. His answer somehow made Mikan disappointed.

"Oh, well then. I'll be going now, I need to explain something to Hotaru before she killed me. Bye Nat-Chan!" Mikan said teasingly, sticking out her tongue.

She starts to turn back but suddenly Natsume grabbed her hands, holding it from behind as if he won't let her go. It's not a tight grip like before, this time it feels…warm. Mikan turn her back to face Natsume and blushes hard when she saw that soft look on his eyes. He's eyeing her intently like he wants to tell her something really important.

"What?" Mikan asked as she stares deeply into his captivatingly beautiful crimson orbs. Natsume inhaled one deep breath until he finally piled up his courage to say something

"I..I'm sorry, for what happened last week. Sorry, for ignoring you" Natsume said with a very, very soothing tone as he stared back into Mikan's hazel orbs. Mikan only smiled,

"Of course I will forgive you. But…"

"But?"

"You have to treat me howalons at the central town!" Mikan said happily, her eyes are twinkling in excitement. Natsume was taken aback for a while. Did she just ask him to hang out with her?

"You mean, you want to have a date with me?" Natsume smirked viciously causing Mikan to froze, he just LOVES to tease her.

"NO! It's not a date! I just want you to treat me a mega pack of howalon at the central town!"

"Well, it sounds like a date to me" Natsume smirked more. Mikan could only slapped herself mentally.

" It's just a friendly outing, Natsume. F.R.I.E.N.D.L.Y" Mikan pouted as she's stomping her feet to the ground in a childish manner. Natsume only chuckles

"Whatever you say, polka. I can't wait for the date. This Sunday at 1 PM, I'll pick you up" Natsume winks at her and walks his way to somewhere.

"IT'S NOT A DATE YOU MORON!" Mikan shrieked to the retreating figure of the persistent raven haired lad. She could only sigh with a small smile and continued her way to the classroom.

_A date with Natsume? That doesn't sound so bad after all_ Mikan thought as she giggles while skipping happily, much happier than before.

_Who would have guessed that dealing with the devil could be so beneficial?_

* * *

Unfortunately, little did they know that two certain blondes have been watching them and obviously eavesdropping their conversation

"See? That's what I'm talking about. That bitch dares bitching around my man. We have to do something about this" Said the girl to the guy beside her

"Is this why you call me all the way from America? To help you snatched back that guy?" The boy asked incredulously. The girl beside him could only chuckles

"Well, is it wrong to ask a little help from my beloved cousin? Besides, you're the hottest guy I know beside Natsume . Don't you think this deal can benefit us both? I want the guy and you want the girl. It's a fair share" She giggles

The guy could only gritted his teeth and clenches his fists really hard

"Fine, but Mikan should not know about this"

"Whatever you say. I don't get what you see in that hideous looking nerd and why you want her so badly, You could hook up with tons of models with that look, Akira!" The girl said while polishing her nails with a nail buffer

"You just don't know anything about her, Luna"

* * *

"Now tell us what really happened" Said Hotaru with a cold tone

"Yeah, you even have this hot blondie as your boyfriend without telling us? And crushing on Natsume at the same time?" Sumire raised an eyebrow, demanding for an answer

Mikan only looked at her bestfriends who are eagerly waiting for her to say a word. She breathes in and out to calm herself, she has got a bloody of an explanation to do.

"Okay, first of all, Akira isn't my boyfriend and I do NOT have a crush on him. He used to be close to me as a friend. He confessed to me one day but I rejected him. Now I don't know why the hell is he here. Ta-da! The end" Mikan said lazily. How many freaking times should she explain this same old story today?

" Aaah, I get it. But did her really chase you to Japan? I mean, that's just impossible and creepy at the same time!" Anna said, the others nodded in agreement.

"I know, I hope he didn't really mean that" Mikan sighs and rest her head on the desk, staring outside the window.

She can see the grassy field that seems so nice to roll on, the falling petals of the Sakura tree blown by the breeze and the fluffy clouds up in the sky that reminds her of howalons.

Somehow she wishes that Sunday would come faster

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

**SOOO! How was it? how was it? tell me what you think about it! give me more suggestions, please! I'm totally stuck! and don't forget your reviews!**

**Thank you soooo much for reading! I'm truly sorry if it's bad! :(**

**PAPILLONDEAU**


End file.
